


Sweater

by Coran_Daddy (bbazzy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweater Sex, i wrote this in 15 minutes, sevensome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/Coran_Daddy
Summary: The team finds out Shiro's dirty little secret about his sweater, and about how he can't find release without it. And, since they don't believe him, they make him prove it.





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoever first said 'shweater'](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whoever+first+said+%27shweater%27).



> I'm not sorry. This account is for publishing fucked up works, anyways

Shiro let out a loud moan. He never knew that masturbating like this would be so.... Exciting. It was even better than when he did it alone in his room. He swiped the fabric of the long sleeve over his tip, and arched his back, panting.

Somehow, the team had found out his dirty little secret. That no matter how hard Shiro was, he couldn't get off outside of this sweater. He'd tried having sex, with both men and women of all different types, but it hadn't worked unless he had this sweater on. He'd been masturbating in it since he was thirteen, when it was still huge on him, and he'd done his best to keep it clean since. He'd been successful, so it still looked brand new. Anyways, the team hadn't believed him. He'd jerked off for nearly an hour as the team prompted him, everyone sometimes lending Shiro a hand, or a mouth. Keith and Lance made out, to see if that'd get him going, and at some point Allura had gotten so fed up that she rode him. She rode him hard and hadn't lasted long, even considered letting out her long clitoris to fuck Shiro, but then he started begging for his sweater.

And so here Shiro was now, a complete mess, and not even a full minute into jerking off with his sweater and he was already close, so close. He just needed this sweater to do the job for him. He was on the edge, so close.

"Ah- I'm so close-" he whimpered out. His hand was sore, so he couldn't go as hard or as fast as he wanted. He could feel the eyes on him, the hands on his thighs and hips with the team crowded around him.

That was when he started getting gentle words of encouragement. It started from Lance, who was between his legs because he wanted to taste Shiro's cum. Hands rubbed his back, his thighs, and fondled his balls until Shiro was sobbing out as he came harder than he ever had in his life, feeling the tears on his cheeks being licked off by multiple tongues, one on his belly licking at the cum.

He opened his teary eyes a few minutes later, and saw that Lance was finishing lapping up where Shiro had cum all over his belly, where his sweater had been pushed up.

"So pretty~" Coran cooed, and there was agreement all around from the six surrounding him. Pidge used her finger to swipe up the last few drops of Shiro's cum, making Lance squawk in offense. Hunk had to stop the fighting by kissing them both. Both rolled their eyes, but accepted the love willingly. Shiro watched as the three loved on each other, while Coran started massaging Allura's back, making her whimper. Keith practically draped himself along Shiro's side. The man was like a house cat begging for attention at times, but he saw the way he fucked Lance and Pidge. He was like a wild animal then. But he mewled like a kitten when he himself was fucked by Hunk, Allura, and Coran. Shiro himself had never engaged in sexual activity with any of them before this, and he couldn't wait to be fucked by Keith and Lance, maybe even both at once. 

Shiro kissed him willingly, completely content and in love with each and every one of the people surrounding him.


End file.
